Late Arrivals to the Doomsday Party
by Etheral-Equinox
Summary: Borderlands 2/3 adventure/romance/sci-fi Casting: borderlands set crew not all may appear and two of my Oc's I do not own rights to Gearbox production or any other. Summary: two new and reluctant vault hunters must find a way to contribute to a new era on Pandora which they find themselves thrown into. (Takes place as the BL crew assault the Bunker or plan to.)
1. Boy in the Pod

The Boy in the Pod

The shuttle was coming out of high orbit right into a desert in the middle of a sandstorm. "Damn it! At this rate I'm gonna fucking die as soon as reach this god forsaken planet!" All I could think about was my brothers last words to me before I left. I remember it as if it was yesterday. *"Aiur you need to leave Ether 9 now. The planet is going to collapse from this war eventually, and I don't want my baby brothers life to be for some damn rebellion. I stared at him horrified" But Aero what are you going to do?!". He stared at me briefly before flashing a smile "Since I know your gonna be a rocket scientist, so I'm gonna be the new ruler of the god forsaken rock." I could only stare at awe not sure if he would make it but I knew he wouldn't give up no matter what in did.* "Damn I'm not gonna die like this!" I gripped the steering column as I pulled up as hard as I could. The pod slowly steadied but was still spinning fast enough to do damage. "Come on come on baby" I whispered as if the pod would respond. I the pushed on f the various buttons o. The console to use the use the stabilizing thrusters. *Damn this should work it always does in the movies!* as I stressed at his close the ground looked and noticed the ship had gained enough stability for me to use the parachute. I screamed "RAAAAGGGHHHH!" as I jerked the lever above the console down hoping it wasn't too late. The pod jerk back as the chute opened and caught the momentum though it stopped me from being killed on impact the crash dug a nice long trail before it came to a stop. I hit my head on the console and slowly loss consciousness. To only gloat "Well at least I can say I made it." before i passed out.

I woke up to sparks and a flickering lights. "Haha what a party." I said trying to laugh off the intense pain. As I moved my arms to unbuckle myself from my west to see my left arm pierced by a stray metal rod. I slowly with much difficulty unbuckled myself with right arm and looked for the med pack. The escape pod's interior was thrown around in a big mess. As I looked around for the white bag I finally found it lodged between the cabinet and the shelf. I tried to get it out with only my right arm and after much trial and effort it didn't budge. *This is gonna hurt like a bitch* as groaned and walked toward to find the steering column. I ripped of the covering of it its sponge texture in my hand. I put it down on the sparking console to find a fragmented piece of metal on the ground. "Guess your big enough." I smiled as I worked through the aching pain. But grimaced as I knew what I was about to do. I covered the metal piece in the spongy texture and bite down as hard as I could. I slowly gripped the metal which worked its way into my arm and closed my eyes and tried to relax my left arm before ripping the metal from my arm. Only to fight back tears and bite harder. "The things I do for life but thou are still a bitch." As I felt the throbbing in my arm i realized the blood running down my face as my head began to throb. *Gotta stay conscious...can't faint now or I'm done for..*as I swayed back and forward I made my way toward the wedged med pack. "Did you miss me yah bastard?" I said with a smirk only to be met with more pain. *Okay medicine first smart-ass remarks later* I thought to myself. I grabbed onto the white pack and pulled with as much strength as could muster, only to have it fly out of my hand and spill its contents. The orange health vial smack against the metal walk and broke. My hopes dashed away until I spotted the red health vial only to grab it and jam it into my arm near the opening were the pole was. As the hole in my forearm slowly closed I closed my eyes and took in the atmosphere. *Well that wasn't too bad the rest of the planet gotta be a cake walk*


	2. Girl in the Desert

The sandstorm had started to kick up. *Great just when I thought things day couldn't get any worse*. As I trudged away from the town where I managed to survive some dumbass bandits shootout. Luckily they didn't notice the cloak outlining my figure. It would have turned into a madhouse for them to see another live woman among them. *only a few shots taken and given let's just move on Terra move and survive* I thought as I started to hum to myself. Only to slowly realize it as the doing my brother always use to hum. "Don't start thinking about it it'll only slow you down." I said sternly took myself determined to keep moving on to the next town. When suddenly I heard a sonic boom which made me dive towards a shack I was passing. I peaked out from behind the shed just in time to see a shuttle the size of a two buzzards falling from the sky. "Well that idiots dead if only the ship would remain intact..." I said to myself as I watch the ship spin violently. I tensed and reacted as an arm tried to grab me. But I was too slow as hulking badass psycho stared at me screaming at my face "I'm gonna squeeze you 'til you bleed blood!" As his grip tighten I freed my right arm and reached for my Dastardly Revolver and pointed it point blank at his masked face and growled "You have five seconds to let me go or you pitiful life ends here." He only continued to laugh and stare as he chanted "BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD!" I took a shot at his head only to have him slam me into shed. "Fuck! I swear I'll skin that pilot for distracting me if he isn't dead!" I growled under my breath. The psycho then threw me st a nearby boulder. As my body hit the boulder I heard a crack coming from my leg as landed forcing me to crawl. "Mmmpphh"as I tried to muffle my cries I looked back at the psycho and saw him slowly walking towards me pulling out his makeshift weapon that looked like a pipe. As I tried to digistruct my my Bombabarbardeer. He started running at me as he saw my intention or he just decided to. "Sorry big boy no intention of dying here!" I yelled a I finally digistructed my rocket launcher pulling the trigger until he fell. "Nice try dumbass!" I said as I got up from my crawl and felt my leg throb as if the sun had decided to nest its self there. "Need a health vial fast..."

I looked at the psychos limp body to see what he dropped. "Great some cash and eriduim but no vials..." I said as I limped towards the shed. There were was a container near the entrance. It said Dahl on it and I knew it was a low chance there would be health in the box. "Health first." As I trudged on to the other doorway of the shed until I was outside I looked around and spotted a dumpster. "For once can things go right?" I muttered to myself as I limped toward it. As I pried the dumpster open it seemed if there was a god he decided to show mercy for a red health vial was inside the dumpster before me. I looked up at the smoke trail the shuttle left behind "Thanks a lot yah bastard." I said half grinning to myself. "I just may skin you alive and leave you to the skags." I grabbed the health vial and jammed it into my leg instantly healing the fracture or broken bone. I then made my way back into the shed to pick up whatever was in the Dahl container. "Well I'll be damned" I said as laughed to see another health vial in the container. "That's karma for yah.." I said as I grabbed all the ammo I needed and the extra health. As I walked out the shed I jogged to where the corspes was as it was being digistructed away or revealed a blue booster shield. "Good I need a shield my level anyway" as grinned as I hosted my old while aside. "It stopped working god knows how long ago" I said to myself as I gather the cash and eriduim I started my way toward the shuttles crash site. "Whoever this person if they're still alive is going to take me off world even if I have to break their bones." As I made my way towards the fallen shuttle.


End file.
